


Smoldering

by g g cummings (TheGatsbyGirl)



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Phobos, Deimos is a huge tease, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Teeth, Top Deimos, this is really just shameless hate sex I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGatsbyGirl/pseuds/g%20g%20cummings
Summary: “‘You still want him.’ Deimos scowls, and Phobos bring a hand to Deimos’ neck. ‘Don’t worry. I know how it feels to want what you can’t have. We all do.’ His breath is hot against Deimos’ ear. Deimos tries to ignore the tightening in his chest.‘What do you want, Deimos?’”Deimos is done. Phobos sees an opportunity. Takes place in the canon of Chp. 4, pg. 90.





	

“You and I are _nothing_ alike.”

  
Deimos looks at Phobos. It’s strange. They don’t make eye contact very often. But Phobos’ gaze is piercing. It sees right through him. It says _you want him and he dumped you._

  
“Maybe…” Phobos grabs Deimos’ shoulder and pulls him closer. “But I think we both want what we can’t have.”

  
Deimos hardens. There’s nothing that Phobos can’t have. He has everything. A relationship with the Commander. A friend who gets on his knees for him. There’s no way the navigator isn’t totally content. He’s never had feelings for someone and been denied time and time again. He’s never finally had enough and gone without hearing anyone ask you to come back.

  
Phobos can’t decide the color of his fighter’s eyes. Are they grey? Blue? Green? A combination of the three?

  
“Leave me alone. You don’t know anything.”

  
Phobos begins to leave, looking over his shoulder. “I’ll be waiting. Come back when you find a solution. Won’t be anytime soon.”

  
Deimos watches the blonde-haired man walk away and curses him under his breath.

* * *

  
Deimos returns to his room that night and finds Phobos leaning against the wall, arms crossed and bearing a shit-eating grin.

  
“Worked out your little boy problem?”

  
“Shut up.”

  
“I’ll take that as a no then.”

  
Deimos is starting to boil. He crosses over to him and slams a fist to the wall beside his head. “Shut. The fuck. Up.”

  
“You still want him.” Deimos scowls, and Phobos bring a hand to Deimos’ neck. “Don’t worry. I know how it feels to want what you can’t have. We all do.” His breath is hot against Deimos’ ear. Deimos tries to ignore the tightening in his chest.

  
“What do you want, Deimos?”

  
Deimos’ eyes narrow. “I don’t know.” He knows what Phobos is playing at. And he’ll play along. He has nothing to lose anymore.

  
His hand slides down his navigator’s chest and stops just short of his waistband before shooting back up to hold his chin. Deimos raises a knee and presses it to Phobos’ groin. “What do _you_ want, Phobos?”

  
Phobos groans and begins to bite at Deimos’ ear. “You’re hungry for something, navigator.”

  
“Shut up.”

  
“Aw, but I was going to feed you.” Their lips are so close. But they never touch. Deimos just rolls his hips against Phobos’. He reaches behind him and starts pulling down the zipper on Phobos’ suit. Phobos is grinding against him and whining as he slowly pulls the material off his shoulders. In an instant he’s underneath Deimos on the bed, uniform halfway down his body.

  
“I wonder how your friend Porthos will feel about this,” Deimos whispered. “Will he like it?”

  
Phobos moans and tries to grab at Deimos’ crotch, but the fighter is too quick for him. His arms are pinned above him in a flash.

  
“Will he think it’s hot? His lover bending over like nothing for a fighter?"

  
Deimos sucks at his collarbone and lets his mouth slide to Phobos’ bicep, licking circles and biting at his nipple. Phobos shudders.

  
“Will he like it, Phobos?”

  
The heat coming off of Deimos’ gaze goes straight to Phobos’ pants. He can feel arousal growing, hot and slow with every taunt.

  
“Or will he just think you’re a little slut?”

  
Deimos glides his tongue down Phobos’ lower abs and he can feel the navigator quivering beneath him. The vibrations from below him are addictive. He wants to ride him until he cries, he wants to push him over the edge.

  
And it finally feels like he can have what he wants.

  
Deimos rubs his mouth against the bulge in Phobos’ pants and Phobos lets out a whine. The fabric is straining against his arousal and the friction is getting to be too much for Phobos to handle. And when Deimos releases a warm breath against his crotch, Phobos loses it.

  
“Dammit! Stop fucking around, Deimos. I can’t…”

  
The look on Deimos’ face is one of pure joy. This is destroying Phobos and Deimos is eating it up. He’s getting off on his need. But Phobos needs to get off. “You can’t what?”

  
“I…I can’t stand it.”

  
“Oh, really? What do you want?”

  
“You…you know…”

  
“Say it for me, Phobos.” His tongue traces a line down the seam of his pants.

  
“Fine! Suck me off! Please god, just suck me off you fucking _tease_!”

  
“That’s what I like to hear.” Deimos slowly pulls Phobos’ pants down his hips.

  
Phobos’ frown grows tighter. “Fuck, Deimos! Hurry up!”

  
Deimos raises an eyebrow. “Wow. Someone’s impatient. You just can’t wait for this.”

  
Phobos groans and Deimos finally gets his pants off. His cock is hard, painfully hard, precum already seeping from the tip, and he wants this, he _needs_ this.

  
Deimos wraps his lips around the head of Phobos’ dick and pulls away in a second. This is euphoria. No one has ever wanted him like this.

  
“Mmmmmm. Phobos…so hard for me…”

  
Phobos grits his teeth. “Finish the job you fucker.”

  
“How eager. Maybe you really are a slut. Maybe you are a dirty one.”

  
His mouth is getting close again, warm breath and soft lips tempting like nothing else.

  
“So _dirty_.”

  
Phobos is in Deimos’ mouth again, his cock slowly disappearing farther down the fighter’s throat. Deimos swirls his tongue around Phobos’ shaft before returning to the tip and scraping his teeth down the center of Phobos’ head.

  
“Oh! Fuck…!” Phobos is holding his fist to his mouth. He can’t afford to be that loud. But those _teeth_ …

  
Deimos takes him in deeper than ever, bringing a hand up to cup his balls. Phobos is in heaven and he's close. Really close.

  
Then Deimos hums around him and squeezes and he’s coming in a whirlwind.

  
Phobos rises from the bed and he’s on his knees, the fighter between his legs. He wraps his arms around his neck and attacks Deimos’ lips. There isn’t any love in the kiss. It’s not like the kiss one would give a crush, or a husband. This is the kiss of two men who need each other. There is no direction that their lips are moving in. Just rough touches and wild tongues. Phobos bites Deimos’ tongue, hoping to get him back for what he’s done to him. But Deimos just closes his mouth around Phobos’ bottom lip and pulls. Phobos’ patience is really wearing thin. And he’s starting to doubt if he can handle this. He reaches underneath the bed and grabs the bottle of lube Porthos keeps there. He throws it at Deimos, who laughs and begins to coat his fingers.

  
_No one makes me a whiny begging mess. I’ll show you what I can do._

  
Phobos finds the skin below Deimos’ jaw and begins to suck. Deimos moans and Phobos’ tongue draws a circle around the now dark spot of flesh. “You’re a tease.”

  
Deimos’ hand begins to snake down Phobos’ back and towards his ass. “I know.”

  
“I’m not the kind of guy who gets toyed with—” Deimos grabs his left cheek and squeezes.

  
“You seem to be okay with it now,” Deimos whispers. His hand slaps Phobos’ ass.

  
Phobos finds his collarbone and sucks harder. Then he gets Deimos back for torturing him with those teeth by biting down hard. Deimos moans. “Aah, yes…”

  
“Does it hurt, fighter?”

  
“So… _good_.” Deimos grabs Phobos’ ass and squeezes until he leaves tiny crescents with his fingernails embedded in the skin.

  
It’s the last straw.

  
The navigator grabs his fighter’s hips. “I swear to god, if you don’t do something soon…”

  
Deimos begins to tease his hole with his glossed fingers, just gliding across the rim, killing him softly with his touch. “Say it to me, Phobos. Tell me what you want.”

  
Phobos bites his lip and looks at the navigator’s kaleidoscopic eyes. His hand crawls down to the dark happy trail hovering above Deimos’ erect cock and he massages his hips. He wants to drive Deimos crazy. He wants Deimos to drive him crazy.

  
“What do you want that you can’t have? What can I give to you? Tell me, Phobos.

  
Phobos caves. “Fuck me…”

  
Then Phobos is facing the wall and Deimos is hovering behind him.

  
“I had no idea you could be like this,” he says. “So needy.” He thrusts his slicked fingers inside Phobos, who closes his eyes, but manages to stay silent. “So easy.” Another finger and Phobos lets out a tiny moan through clenched teeth. “So _hot_ …”

  
He’s inside him. Deimos is inside him.

  
“Phobos…”

  
“Nnnnnnn.”

  
“God, so _tight_ …mm, you feel so good. You’re good, Phobos. You deserve a reward.” He thrusts harder into him and Phobos throws his head back. His hands are fists against the sheets. Deimos sighs and pulls at Phobos’ hair.

  
“Do you like your reward, slut?”

  
“Uhhnn…fuck you…”

  
He can feel Deimos smiling. “Not today. But maybe one day. If you’re good.” Deimos hits the one spot of his prostate that always sends Phobos reeling. “Oh hell…” he sighs. Deimos hears it and begins bucking into him even harder until he’s thrusting with reckless abandon. He’s finding his solace where he couldn’t find it in Cain. He’s finding his solace through desire and rapture and teeth. The heat within Deimos rises as Phobos arches his back and heaves his ass farther around Deimos’ throbbing cock. With Porthos it’s good, but flat. There’s no adrenaline, no electricity. This isn’t anything like it is with Porthos. This sets a fire in his loins and burns his soul.

  
Deimos wraps his hand around the navigator and pulls at his shoulders, his fingernails digging into the flesh. Phobos lets out an “aah” as he hits his prostate harder before he feels Deimos twitch inside him.

  
“I’m going to—”

  
He comes with a shudder and a loud cry, emptying himself into Phobos’ ass before pulling out and dropping to his knees. Phobos pants and wraps a hand around his cock, pumping a few times before finally coming. He squeezes his eyes shut before collapsing on his back. He pulls Deimos down along with him, rolling on top of him and forcing his open mouth against Deimos’ for another merciless kiss. After their tongues have wound around each other’s and their lips have been wrought by the shape of one another they pull away.

  
Phobos places a hand at the nape of Deimos’ neck. “I hate you.” He says.

  
Deimos grins. “I hate you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry. There really is no plot here. But first-ever PWP, so I guess that’s an accomplishment! I didn’t ship this at all at first, but then the end of chapter 4 happened and here we are. This ship is basically what I call my “I hate you I hate you too let’s fuck” ship (in the vein of Drarry.) So…hope you enjoyed these angsty thirsty boys.  
>   
> \-------  
> Thank you for reading this, ya sinner. Comments and kudos water my crops!  
> Yell at me on [my NSFW blog](http://byggcummings.tumblr.com)


End file.
